Her eternal flame
by katall92
Summary: My interpretation of Caroline during The House Guest. Reviews are always appreciated :


After S.O. Stereo finished one of their songs , Caroline began taking off her jacket. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to profess her love to Matt once and for all. Caroline ignored Elena's questions and handed her jacket to Elena. Once she was ready , Caroline jumped onto the stage with a smile on her face.

Caroline looked around at the audience and was beginning to feel nervous. After all , she was not used to professing her love to someone. She looked straight forward at the audience and began speaking. " Hey everybody …. Let's hear it for the band". She clapped her hands together along with the audience. Now was the time to live her dream of becoming a rock star and to tell Matt how she truly felt.

She blinked her eyes and the feeling of being nervous overpowered her. She was sweaty , her stomach felt like it had butterflies and she was slightly stammering. However , she was not getting off the stage until her point was known. " So there's this guy. And, uh, he told me to tell him how I feel about him. Like it's so easy. Um, you know, just 'cause I talk a lot doesn't mean I always know what I'm actually talking about. Ah, like now, I'm feeling loopy and I don't really know how to express myself. I can sing. Yeah! Yeah. You know what, I'm going to sing". By the time she finished speaking , Caroline was not nervous anymore.

The lead singer of the band attempted to get her off the stage but Caroline was not about to give up her spot. She turned to him and looked him in the eyes before speaking. " You are going to let me live out my rock star fantasies, and you are going to be my back-up singer". He nodded his head and she told him what song to play. As the familiar song began to play , she thought to herself , "This is it , now or never". Caroline grabbed the microphone and began singing while looking out into the crowd of blurry figures.

"**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
>Do you feel my heart beating?<br>Do you understand, do you feel the same?  
>Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**I believe it's meant to be, darling**  
><strong>I watch you when you are sleeping<strong>  
><strong>You belong with me, do you feel the same?<strong>  
><strong>Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**  
><strong>A whole life so lonely<strong>  
><strong>And then you come and ease the pain<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to lose this feeling, oh<strong>

**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**  
><strong>A whole life so lonely<strong>  
><strong>And then you come and ease the pain<strong>  
><strong>I don't want to lose this feeling, oh<strong>

**Close your eyes, give me your hand**  
><strong>Do you feel my heart beating?<strong>  
><strong>Do you understand, do you feel the same?<strong>  
><strong>Am I only dreaming or is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**  
><strong>Do you feel my heart beating?<strong>  
><strong>Do you understand, do you feel the same?<strong>  
><strong>Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?<strong>

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**  
><strong>Do you feel my heart beating?<strong>  
><strong>Do you understand, do you feel the same?<strong>  
><strong>Am I only dreaming, an eternal flame?<strong>

**Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling**  
><strong>Do you feel my heart beating?<strong>  
><strong>Do you understand, do you feel the same?<strong>  
><strong>Am I only dreaming, is this burning an eternal flame?"<strong>

Once the song finished playing , Matt appeared out of nowhere and took her into his arms. She could not help but smile when he kissed her. In her mind , that was the best kiss that she ever had. The two left the stage and walked over to a quiet are of the club. She smiled after he told her that he loved her. " Now you know that I love you too". Everything at the moment was great , nothing was going to ruin Caroline's happiness.


End file.
